


The Vagaond Doesn't Do Hugs

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the three times that the Vagabond changed his mind about hugs.





	The Vagaond Doesn't Do Hugs

The first time that Jeremy tried to hug Ryan was after a victorious heist. It went over as close to as planned as the Fakes normally got- which isn’t close at all, but overall it worked surprisingly well. It was the first time that the two of them were teamed up together, and Jeremy got a little caught up in the moment with the adrenaline rush that came with the satisfying explosion of the building that signified their success. They both cheered out, and Jeremy went in for a hug. Big mistake. Instantly he was stopped by the terrifying Vagabond.

“Nothing personal,” The Vagabond said while pushing him back. “Just that I don’t do hugs.”

Jeremy nodded, his face red with embarrassment, thankfully that would be hard to see through his bandana. He took note of his mortifying mistake, never wanting to do something like that again. It was stupid of him to think even for a second that the Vagabond, Los Santos most freakin’ wanted, would be up for a hug. Hopefully he wouldn’t bring up the humiliating encounter to the rest of the crew. Jeremy was still fairly new to the Fakes, and such a mistake would lead to impossibly long amounts of teasing and mocking, something that he didn’t really want to deal with.

The second time that Jeremy tried to hug Ryan, he was outstandingly drunk. It was a little known fact that he was an extremely affectionate drunk, and had a tendency to attach to someone for the entire night. That someone this time around was Ryan, and Drunk Jeremy had no intention of leaving him alone for a single second. Ryan had tried to drop him off at a booth in the back of the bar, back the shorter man was literally clinging onto him like his life depended on it. There was no use in trying to get away.

When Drunk Jeremy buried his face into Ryan’s chest, mumbling something about softness and warmth, the crew stared with shocking expressions. No one knew if the Vagabond was going to kill him, just in case they prepared to pull apart a fight. Michael even tried to step in to avoid something, an action that he’d never normally do.

“Jeremy, get the fuck off–”

“Michael, it’s fine. It’s not a big deal,” Hearing the Vagabond say these words was even more shocking.

Jack raised an eyebrow suspiciously. “The Vagabond, the man who won’t let anyone three feet near him, is being intensely cuddled, and he says it’s ‘not a big deal’? Excuse me, but what the fuck?”

Ryan shrugged in response, not getting a chance to state his case before Gavin piped up.

“Ooh! Ryan’s getting soft!”

“Not soft. I’m making an exception on the account of his drunkenness. So this time, it’s fine.”

Jeremy felt that this was the perfect time to input his opinions on the matter. “You’re v’ry fine.”

This line sent the crew into a laughing spree. Luckily for Jeremy, he didn’t remember that moment when he woke up the next morning. Also luckily for Jeremy when he woke up, there was a glass of water with some pain killers by his bed. Next to the water laid a familiar skull mask. Holy shit he was in the Vagabond’s room. He had never found out that the night before, when the crew arrived back at the penthouse, he was still refusing to let Ryan leave his side, so the man picked him up and dropped him in the bed next to him. He was never told that they spent the night talking, Ryan quietly encouraging Jeremy’s drunken ramblings and stories that he would attempt to retell. He never knew how much they were both blushing as sleep washed over them.

The third time that the Battle Buddies hugged, it was late at night and started in the kitchen of the penthouse. Jeremy was making himself some coffee, knowing that since there was no chance of him sleeping, he might as well stay as fully awake as he could. He was having nightmares again, something that had started increasing rapidly within the last few months. It became rare for him to get a full night’s rest, and impossible for him to get a good one.

He was trying his best to be quiet so as to not wake the other crew members, and was doing a good job at it. Until Ryan came up from behind him and scared him half to death, making him scream loudly, and almost accidentally punch his friend on instinct.

“Ryan! What the fuck dude?! Don’t sneak up on me like that!” He held a hand to his chest as he tried to calm down.

“Sorry,” Ryan was giggling, and that only made Jeremy more angry because it was impossible for him to be angry while Ryan was giggling! “Didn’t mean to scare you so bad. What’re you doing up so late?”

Ryan perched himself up on the counter, making him even more taller than Jeremy than he already was.

“Couldn’t sleep. So I’m making coffee. Want any?” Ryan shook his head. “And what’re you doing up so late?”

“Couldn’t sleep either,” Ryan scanned his eyes over Jeremy, studying him. Jeremy felt weird knowing that his gaze was on him, so he turned around and pretended to prepare his drink. “You know…We never really get to just relax together. We’re always so busy with crew shit. What’d you say we just kinda hang out for the night?”

Jeremy’s heart leaped in his chest. He faced Ryan once again, abandoning his mug. “For sure, man, what’d you have in mind?”

“Movie?” Jeremy grinned and nodded. The taller man hopped off the counter and led them into the living room, where he set Netflix up on the tv. “Any requests?”

“I’m cool with whatever.” Jeremy sat a few inches away from his friend, though he very much wished he was closer. He was just barely out of touch from Ryan’s warmth and it was killing him. They ended up picking some action movie, not hugely caring about what they were watching, as long as they were watching it together. About fifteen minutes in, Ryan had scooted closer to Jeremy, putting his arm around him as if it always belonged there. He tried to ignore how clearly he was blushing, but the more he tried to avoid thinking about it, the more he thought about it.

Not long after Ryan placed his arm over him, Jeremy began feeling a little drowsy. His thoughts started wandering off, and he mindlessly moved closer into his partner’s warmth, chasing any comfort around him. It didn’t take more than five minutes for Ryan to do the same, and very soon they became a tangled mess of limbs sleeping silently on the couch.

When Jeremy woke up in the morning, he was laying down on top of Ryan’s chest, with a hand playing with his purple and orange hair. His eyes softened when he looked up to see the sweet expression of the man who had fallen asleep on.

“Morning Ry.” he said lazily.

“Good morning sleepyhead.” Ryan moved his hand from the shorter man’s hair to his back and started tracing designs with his fingers.

“I thought you ‘didn’t do hugs’?”

“Guess I changed my mind.”


End file.
